Systems generally have a finite throughput that may cause a system failure if exceeded. For example, the throughput limit of a communication system is often expressed as a bandwidth limit or the maximum number of channels of each data type. It is important for a system operator to avoid exceeding the throughput limit to ensure reliable service for all customers. An important issue when adding additional channels to a system is determining whether the added channels will affect the reliability of a system, since working channels or paths may be affected by the additional channels. In current communication systems, the loss or corruption of data is an unacceptable situation that generally must be avoided.
A number of techniques have been proposed or suggested for determining the throughput limit of various systems. For example, the throughput limit of a communication system may be evaluated each time a new channel is added. Previous attempts to determine this throughput limit as new services are added typically require the manual checking of data path alarms, data integrity within and across systems, and some trial and error by the user. Manually checking the integrity of all channels within the system, however, is typically a time consuming and costly task.
A need therefore exists for improved methods and apparatus for evaluating the throughput limit of a given system. A further need exists for methods and apparatus for dynamically evaluating the throughput limit as new channels are added of different data types. Yet another need exists for methods and apparatus for dynamically evaluating the throughput limit based on a normalized bandwidth calculation for each data type.